Switch
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part sixteen of the the Robyn series. Set six months after 'This Torment' Someone threatens to reveal Robbie's secret to world while Robyn faces a race against time to survive. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Switch

Part sixteen of the Robyn series.

Sunlight seeped in through the un-curtained window. Its light was absorbed but not beaten by the plain black walls which formed the room and filled it with warmth. In its temperate wake it missed the sleeping occupant of the bedroom and could not pass the heavy curtains surrounding the four poster bed. It could not stir the sleeper and encourage them to greet the new day. Not giving up the light continued to fill the room in its silent duty. It continued unnoticed by the selfish eyes that hid themselves behind veils of darkness.

A hard knocking on the door summoned the sleeper to wakefulness but they would not acknowledge it. They wanted more rest. They wanted to stay in the dark realms of sleep and the peace of dreams. The real world continued its ceaseless knocking and kept the occupant of the room held back from the dreams they so eagerly wanted to resume. Unnerved by the cruelty of the restless hand now banging on the door the occupant of the room groaned and got up.

The disturbed sleeper walked the short distance to their bedroom door and opened it to see the knocker with their hand raised ready to land another tirade of knocking upon the already tired wooden door. Fixing their tormentor with a threatening look which warned them away from knocking any further they closed the door again. Leaning back against the door they ran a hand down their face before going over to the mirror.

Smiling at their immaculate reflection the sleeper complimented themselves, "Robyn, you look really good for a non-morning person."

Still smiling Robyn admired her reflection. Her long black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail which boasted the freshly implanted silver braids which complimented the silver streaks worked through the strands. Her ears sported piercings all the way down along the edges in various sizes. A nose ring was the only piercing accommodated on her nose and one of her slender eyebrows was pierced.

Someone calling her from downstairs diverted her attention from the mirror and she shouted that she'd be down in a minute. Her voice held an unfair amount of annoyance directed towards the caller, it had been the first time they'd called her.

Two minutes later she left her bedroom and walked downstairs. Entering the kitchen she saw her mother preparing breakfast.

"Morning mum," Robyn said blandly taking a seat at the table.

Lily turned round from her work and smiled nervously, "Morning sweetie. Have a nice sleep?"

"I did until Cain decided to try and knock my door down. Why does he always have to do that? You told him to stop it."

"I…I forgot to tell him. There's been so much going on lately…you're father abandoning us like that…it's been hard." Lily stuttered with a distinct tremor in her voice.

"Do you think I care about that? He probably left because you're so weak. It's your job now to do things like telling Cain to get lost and leave me alone every morning. Why do you have to be so pathetic?"

Scorned by her daughter's wrathful tone Lily began to cry. She dropped the knife she'd been using to butter a slice of toast and held her head in her hands. It was too much, it was just too much. Knowing that she'd be tormented even further for her weakness she ran wailing from the room.

Rolling her eyes Robyn got up from the table and picked up the piece of toast her mother had left behind. Taking a bite out of it she threw the rest in the bin. She'd had her breakfast for the morning. Looking out of the window she was happy to see that no one was outside. The town was her oyster and she could do what she liked with it, no one dared stand in her way.

"Still making plans for world domination sis?" Cain asked walking into the kitchen and straightening his tie.

Robyn turned around and smiled sarcastically at him, "None that you'd know of. What job is it you do? I forget."

"I'm a Lawyer. The sole breadwinner in this family until you get off your backside and do something useful instead of torturing mother."

"Cain, Cain, Cain. Always playing mother's advocate aren't we? It seems like you never do anything else."

"That might be the case but remember who pays the bills. By the way, it's your turn to take uncle's pie over. Have fun with your day while I'm earning lots of money I can spend on myself."

"Why don't you use it to buy yourself a ticket to Timbuktu and leave me the hell alone?"

Cain smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek before picking up his briefcase and leaving the house.

Alone in the kitchen once more Robyn looked over at the oven on the top of which a pie dish had been placed. Inside it was one of her mother's cherry pies, a pie she had to deliver within half an hour or risk getting her ears boxed if she was late. It was something she hated doing but it couldn't be avoided. Her name was on the roster to take it and once it was over and done with she didn't have to do it for another three weeks, something which suited her perfectly.

Going upstairs she put on her normal attire which consisted of a black long-sleeved crew neck shirt, a black skirt with lace overlay and unsurprisingly black high heeled boots. She retied her hair into a ponytail and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. This done she walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Walking over to the oven she picked up the pie dish and carelessly wrapped it in an old tea towel before leaving the house. Already it was rather warm outside but she didn't care for the heat. She didn't relish being outside, being indoors was more her thing. In her opinion there was a lot more to do indoors and if whoever governed her life had intended her to spend it outdoors they wouldn't have invented windows.

Not altogether fussed about her time limit she took her time getting to her uncle's house on the other side of the town square. No one had actually stressed to her that she had to hand the pie to him and often if she was running late she'd just drop it on the doorstep and let him pick it up himself. It seemed to be most activity he'd get in a whole day. A few minutes later she arrived at his house. Standing on the doorstep she hammered her fist on the door trying to get a response from her tardy uncle.

"Will you get out of your pit and open this god damn door!" She called becoming impatient.

The door opened and revealed her uncle Sportacus, all twenty stone of him. "Is it pie day already?" he grumbled rubbing his prominent belly.

"Yes its pie day, our despicable way of making you even fatter. I must dash, people to do and things to see."

Grimacing Sportacus snatched the pie dish and slammed the door in Robyn's face. His unfazed niece turned away and headed for home. She took less time returning to it than she had taken leaving it and went straight up to her room. Shutting her bedroom door she leant against it and noticed that her TV was on standby.

"I didn't leave it like this." She said to herself and walked over to it.

A face she recognised very well appeared on the screen. "No you didn't."

Robyn gasped the face on the screen was her own and it had just spoken to her. Completely freaked out she sat heavily on her bed and stared at it. This was just too weird.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat lost in a world between waking and sleeping. In a void where nothing seemed real but the bitter taste of reality filling his mouth. No matter how he tried he couldn't wash that taste away nor could he erase the sick feeling he had in his stomach. Having lost all track of time he didn't know how long he'd been here and he really didn't care. Time didn't matter anymore. It could drift away like a lost cloud in a summer breeze or a balloon let go by a careless child.

He wouldn't miss it.

When he asked himself where he was he would reply that didn't know. He really didn't know. If he was home why wasn't she there? If he was lost in a world filled with pixies and moonbeams why wouldn't she join him? Where he was didn't bother him. It was where she was that bothered him. If he asked anyone they would say that he was sitting right in front of her but he wouldn't believe them. That wasn't her lying on the bed in front of him. It was a lifeless shell being kept alive by a countless number of machines.

They had tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't go. He was staying right here. If he left he might miss her when she returned, that would never do. If he knew when she was coming he could give himself some time to get ready but she hadn't said. He remembered that she'd told him that she was going away but hadn't told him when she was coming back, or for that matter if she was coming back. This thought worried him.

What had happened? Had he sent her away? Was there any way to find her?

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back some way in the world he was supposed to be in. Looking down he watched as a glass of water was placed in a hand he recognised as his own. Responding automatically he took some sips from the glass which aided his further return home. Resting the glass on his leg while he still held it in his hand he turned around to a woman looking over him.

Her mousey brown hair hung in a high ponytail and her gentle brown eyes smiled into his. Two thin lips were parted into a smile which he responded to without knowing it. Somehow it felt good to smile but the feeling didn't last long. Overcast by the same sick feeling that had hung over him he returned his gaze to the floor.

The nurse continued to smile as she walked slowly over to the end of the bed and picked up a folder full of notes. Seeing that the girl was so ill and yet so young did little to damage her composure, a composure that it was of paramount importance to keep. It was her job to help her patients and support their families as best she could. Sadness could come when she was locked in her room rested upon her bed as she waited for sleep. There was no room for it here.

Looking over the machines whose screens glowed starkly in the dimness of the room she could see that the girl was stable at least. Without the machine helping her breathe things might not have been so good. A time would come when that machine would be turned off to see if the patient could breathe on their own. If they couldn't there was no hope for them.

They'd never recover. They'd be dead.

After taking other readings from the girl the nurse knelt down beside her visitor, "She's ok. With any luck she'll be fine. Don't worry Mr Rotten; she's in the best hands here."

"Then why won't she wake up?" Robbie whispered returning fully to the real world.

"For the moment she's in a controlled coma but the doctors will take her out of it soon. There is a chance she may continue in her own coma after being taken out of the induced one. The doctors will do what they can to help her, I can't say that everything will be fine because that's a promise I can't make. All we can do is hope that she'll come out of this on her own and that she'll be fine."

"That's what I hope every minute of every day but it's beginning to fade. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Why don't you take a shower, have a shave and something to eat? Come back when you're done."

Robbie shook his head, "If she wakes up-"

"We'll let you know straight away. Down the corridor is a bathroom which is meant for patients but I'm sure no one will object if you use it. Freshen yourself up, you'll feel much better. If you want I can also get a bed set up in here for you, that way you can get a few hours sleep without leaving her."

"If something goes wrong-"

"You don't want to remember her like this." The nurse interrupted again, "You'll want to remember her as a healthy sprightly girl that lived life to the full as best she could. Its better that way than remembering her with tubes sticking out everywhere and lying like a cocoon on a bed. Take some time out and if anything happens we'll let you know."

"Ok. Ok I'll go but promise me if the slightest thing changes you'll let me know."

"That's a promise I can make. I promise that I will let you know if anything changes."

Nodding Robbie got up stiffly. It felt like he hadn't moved in months and for all he knew it might well have been the case. Leaning over the bed he kissed the sleeping form on the forehead before heading to the door. Before he could ask about towels and toiletries the nurse handed him what he needed and pushed him in the right direction. Slowly he walked down the corridor until he found the bathroom. Looking back in the direction he had come he opened the door and entered.

Turning on the light he looked into a mirror and saw that he was looking rather rough. There was hardly any colour in his stubbly cheeks and large bags circled his eyes. He could also swear that he'd lost weight through worry. It was hardly surprising; he had been under a lot of stress lately.

Locked in this lonely refuge he tried to work out what life would be like without her. Looking deep inside himself he tried to find an answer. The answer he found was what he expected, no. Even though he had only known her for a short time after returning she had once again become his sole reason for existing. She was his daughter. For good or ill they had regained the relationship they had shared when she was younger. All of their past problems had been put aside to make a marker for better times. Turning away from the mirror he began to strip off his clothes and threw them in a pile on a nearby chair. Walking over to the shower he turned it on and stood under the hot spray.

Things would be ok.

With the patient's only guard gone the nurse returned to the room and looked over the sleeping girl. Her head had been wrapped in bandages that reached her eyebrows. She looked so peaceful as she slept and there was a certain glow about her as if she'd wake up any second but it didn't happen. She picked up one of the warm soft hands and dropped it again. There was no life there. With any luck there never would be.

The nurse cast her eyes to the switch on the wall. Her fingers longed to press it, to turn off the machines giving the girl life. It would be so easy and she could do it so quickly. As if responding to her thoughts her hand raised itself and rested on the switch.

All she had to do was press it.

"Nurse!" A voice called shocking her from her desire.

Turning around she spied one of the doctors, "Doctor,"

"What the hell do you think you're doing nurse…?"

"Ellen. Doctor…?"

"Cole. You will step away from that patient immediately. I know you're new here but if I catch you in this room again you will be out on your ear. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly. I won't happen again."

"I should hope not, now get out!"

Slightly flustered Ellen left the room. Walking down a corridor she came to a pair of elevators. Calling one of them she took it down to the basement, a place rarely visited by staff. When the elevator had reached its destination she left it and walked to the very bowels of the hospital. Opening a door that hadn't been used for some time she stepped into a room.

"How did it go?" A voice asked from the darkness.

Ellen frowned, "Not well. I've been barred access from her. If I'm caught in there again they'll fire me."

"My reference didn't do you justice then. I suggest we move to plan B. It's the only option."

"I agree. Let's get to it then."

Ellen watched as a man she knew as Dominic stepped from the shadows. In his hand he held an envelope, an envelope with damning evidence in that could earn him a whole heap of money. Chuckling he handed the envelope to Ellen who grinned widely. A great reward awaited them for what they were about to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know who you are or what the hell you want but I do know that I want you to get the hell out of my TV!" Robyn shouted finally.

The Robyn on the TV shook her head, "I can't do that. You know very well who I am, I'm you."

"You're not me! I'm me!"

"Look, in case you hadn't noticed we are the same person and I need your help."

"How can I help you? You're a stupid floating head."

"And you're a stupid air headed bitch that looks like someone punched you in the face with iron lined boxing gloves. Now we're done trading insults will you listen to me?"

A little disconcerted the Robyn sitting on the bed nodded.

"Good," The TV Robyn began, "This might sound strange, no, it will sound strange but bear with me. As hard as it might be for you to understand there is something you should know."

"What's that?"

"You don't exist. None of this is real."

"Wait a minute, back up. I don't exist? Of course I exist. You're the one that doesn't exist."

"In forty eight hours neither of us will exist if you don't shut up and listen to me! I really had no idea that I could be so annoying."

"Speak for yourself. You're not exactly easy on my patience either. Wait, I'm having a debate with myself. What the hell is going on here?"

With an exasperated sigh the TV Robyn decided to change tack, "Feel the back of your head."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Reluctantly Robyn felt the back of her head. She drew her hand back in surprise when she felt it was wet and looked at it. Her fingers were stained with blood, fresh blood. In a near panic she ran over to her mirror to see where it was coming from. She tried to no avail to see where it was coming from. She was at the wrong angle and her hair was too thick. Shocked into submission she walked back over to her bed and sat down, looking at the TV she waited for the other Robyn to talk to her once more.

Satisfied that she would be listened to the TV Robyn spoke, "We, or should I say our body, had an operation. We're in a coma and this is the coma. I don't know how this happened or who formulated this but what I do know is that in forty eight hours they are going to turn off our life support machine."

"What happens then?"

"If we don't get back to our body before then we die. We are both creations of the mind; the mind cannot survive without the body. Getting back to our body is the only way to ensure our survival. Because I'm the one without a body you'll have to do all the legwork, wherever you go I will follow because I'm part of you and I will try to help you wherever possible."

"Fair enough but if we don't exist what does it matter if we die?"

"It matters to these three people."

The TV Robyn's image was replaced by those of three people two of which the Robyn on the bed recognised. One was her uncle the other her father. Both looked different from how she knew them. Her uncle was thinner for a start. He didn't boast a beer gut and his cheeks were a lot slacker. In this prime physical condition she thought he looked rather handsome. A far cry from the greasy, junk food swilling pig that she knew and despised.

Her father looked older and a little worn around the edges. On his cheek were four faint scars as if he'd been scratched badly by someone. The longer she looked at him the more she missed him. She hadn't seen him for a long time and even though he hadn't been the best father in the world he had been hers. Turning her face away she became angry at herself for being as weak as her mother. It wasn't right.

Looking again at the screen she tried to recognise the man in the middle of the two she knew. She felt that she should know him but when she tried to remember him nothing happened. After a few more minutes she gave in with trying to identify him and the other Robyn appeared back on the screen.

"Who was that guy in the middle? He looked quite the stud muffin."

"My fiancé. If we don't survive none of those three men will either. Each one of them will die as a direct result of our deaths. Not all at the same time but it will happen. There are three lives at risk here and those are three lives we have to save. Will you help me or should we just sit back and wait to die?"

"I'll help you. It appears that I don't really have much other choice and our body probably won't be too happy if we don't try. Speaking of our body, where is it?"

"Greentown Hospital. I don't know what ward yet; we'll have to play it by ear."

"Ok. If I'm going to walk to Greentown I'll need to take some supplies. You do what you need to do and I'll get started."

"See you on the other side." The TV Robyn said before disappearing.

Robyn sat for a while trying to put everything in her head in order. Coming to terms with the fact that she didn't exist was a hard thing to do, something that no one ever had to do. She began to think that if she had memories then she had to exist and that this was all a trick but when she tried to think back all she could remember was what had happened so far today. She knew her father had abandoned her, her mother and Cain but she couldn't remember it happening. She knew about 'pie day' but couldn't remember having ever delivered one before even though she knew about dropping the pie on the doorstep.

Even more disconcerted than she had been before she decided it was time to move. Someone needed her help and her sitting on her bed wasting time wasn't helping them. Getting up she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a backpack, it would do for the long journey ahead.

She had no idea how she'd walk to Greentown in two days. She'd never walked it before and didn't have much of an idea about where she was going. She knew it was over the mountains past Crazytown but beyond that she had no idea. An added difficulty to this little mission was having to find her body. This would be no easy feat in itself and she hadn't needed to be told that she couldn't be seen.

Looking around before leaving her room she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her mother obviously hadn't stopped crying yet as the housework hadn't been done. Taking some drinks from the fridge she loaded them in her bag before throwing in some food. This done she left the house. There was nothing more for her to do and she'd wasted enough time already.

Alone in the room once more an image appeared on the TV. It wore a white expressionless mask and in its hands it held a head, a head with dark blue eyes and short black hair. A cruel laugh escaped its lips before it faded back into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Kit sat on Robyn's bedside and talked to her. He'd read somewhere that talking to coma patients could help them, he also guessed she needed some company. Talking to her also helped him, he'd missed her and the fear that she'd never wake up haunted him constantly. Being here and seeing that she was alive reassured him. She was somewhere in that mind of hers and he hoped that the sound of his voice might guide her out. He longed to see those sky blue eyes light up when they saw him and those luscious lips to smile at him. He missed her smile, he loved the way it wrinkled her nose and made her whole face light up.

"You know, you're a terrible conversationalist. I never took you for the strong silent type." Kit smiled trying to keep his spirits up.

"Neither did I." A voice replied.

Kit looked round and saw Robbie walking towards him, "I wondered where you'd got to. The last thing I expected was to find the room empty."

"I went to take a shower."

Smiling slightly Kit leaned over and sniffed Robbie, "I can tell. You smell a lot fresher than you did yesterday. I know you're dead but do you really have to smell like it?"

Robbie stared at Kit with a look of mock outrage before slapping him on the arm. He slapped him again when Kit just laughed. Before he knew it a 'girly slap fight' had broken out. There was no clear winner or loser and the fight came to an abrupt halt when the two combatants heard someone clear their throat. Both looked in the direction of the sound and they saw Doctor Cole leaning against the door.

When he'd been noticed Doctor Cole came fully into the room and shook his head, "I really don't get you two sometimes. Here you are in a hospital sitting on the same bed where your daughter or fiancée, respectively, is in a coma and you're messing around."

"We've got to find some way to keep our spirits up Doc. Look at him, he's not been this happy in ages." Kit said pointing at Robbie.

"Yes, well. I suppose I can't expect you to do nothing more than mope around but be careful of the machines, it won't do to have them compromised. I'll get an extra chair in here and you can continue your hanky flapping at a safe distance from the bed."

This said Doctor Cole left the room and two very confused looking men. He walked down the corridor in search of a spare chair. As a result of the hospital enforcing its one visitor per patient rule all spare chairs had been hidden and hidden well. Inspiration struck him and he headed back the way he had come to the staff room, there were lots of chairs in there and he was sure no one would notice if one or two went missing. About a minute later he was standing outside the door which was locked to bar access to any unauthorised guests. Luckily for him he had been reinstated as a member of the board and could go anywhere he liked.

Pulling his key chain from his pocket he flicked through his substantial collection of keys trying to find the right one. Having access to every single locked door in the hospital had its advantages but the disadvantage of it was walking around with a pocket that looked like a stuffed porcupine. Finding the right key was also time consuming and it took a lot of patience. Unfortunately patience wasn't what the doctor had a lot of right now, he was tired. He was about to give up when a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

Whirling round he came face to face with the nurse he'd kicked out of Robyn's room earlier. He'd not really been listening when she'd told him her name and he struggled to remember it. He was quite surprised when the nurse took his keys from his hands but his confusion soon passed when she flicked through the collection and found the key he needed. Before she handed the keys back to him she even went to the bother of unlocking the door for him. He nodded his thanks and walked past her into the room. When he heard the door close behind him he thought nothing of it but when the sound of someone locking the door reached his ears fear gripped him.

Forgetting his mission to find a chair he ran to the door and tried to open it. It had been locked from the outside and he couldn't find the right key to unlock it. The more he panicked the more his hands became sweaty and he couldn't grip his keys. They kept slipping from his hands as he tried frantically to remember which key the nurse had used. With his memory working against him he decided to bang on the door until someone came to let him out. Raising both his hands he was about to land both of them on the door when someone startled him by calling his name, turning round he saw just who he was stuck in the room with.

Robbie stuck his head out of the door and tried to spot Doctor Cole. He had no idea what was taking him so long and was beginning to get a little impatient. Kit was quite happy sitting on the bed which stilled his impatience slightly but he also wanted to ask the doctor about Robyn. He had half a mind to search for the doctor and a chair himself when a nurse passed by, he recognised her as the nurse that had been in the room earlier and he went after her.

"I was wondering if you could help me." Robbie asked when he caught up with the nurse at the nurses' station.

The nurse turned to look at him and smiled, "That's what I'm here for. You look a lot better Mr Rotten. If I didn't give you my name already it's Ellen. How can I help you?"

"This might sound silly but we've lost Doctor Cole. He went to go and find an extra chair for the room but he hasn't come back yet. Do you know if anyone's seen him?"

"I saw him earlier but not recently. I can page him for you if you like; wherever he is he's sure to respond."

"That would be a great help, thank you."

Ellen nodded and picked up the receiver of the nurses' station phone. Pressing down a button she spoke into it, "Doctor Cole to the nurses' station please, that's Doctor Cole to the neurosurgery department nurses' station. Thank you."

Doctor Cole looked deeply into the eyes of the man standing just a few feet in front him. A man he had hoped never to see again but as it turned out today hadn't been his lucky day. When he heard his name being called over the tannoy he bristled at the cheek of the nurse that locked him in here and was calling him as if she didn't know where he was. He made a point to make sure that that nurse would never set foot in another hospital as long as she lived.

"Gerald, calm down. You'll not do yourself any good getting worked up like this." The man said stepping forward.

"What the hell do you want Dominic? Whatever games you're playing now I'll not have a part in. You might have coerced me before to hand Robyn's care over to you several years ago but it won't happen again."

Dominic shook his head, "Of course it wouldn't. I got struck off the medical register for what happened, if you didn't already know it means I can't practice medicine anymore."

"Then what is it you want? What connection do you have to that idiot nurse?"

"Ellen? She works for me. What I want is to pay you back for the service you did me by making sure that Doctor Dominic Trent would never be able to work in the profession he had chosen to set his life to. Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut you ruined my career, you ruined my life and now its pay back time."

Opening his eyes wide open in shock Doctor Cole backed towards the door. This was just the reason that he didn't want to see Dominic Trent ever again. Now he was locked in a room with him and no one knew where he was. All he could was hope that a member of staff would come on their lunch break in time to save his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doomed all ye who set foot here," Robyn said out loud reading the sign that led towards the mountain pass.

Looking beyond the sign she could see the mountains rising high and threatening in the air. Their jagged faces stared at her while daring her to turn away. Part of her wanted to obey them, it wanted to her to take notice of the sign and go home but she couldn't. There was too much at stake, she had to carry on and ignore her impulses. Already there were two hours gone and she couldn't waste anymore. Time was moving on, she estimated that there was another four hours of daylight left and she wanted to be over the mountains before then. The thought of camping out on the barren expanse of rock frightened her.

Looking back at the sign she shook her head. Doom could wait, she was on a mission. Picking up her backpack she slung it over her shoulder before rolling her sleeves up and continuing on her way. The closer she came to the mountains the rougher the road got, wearing high heels hadn't been such a good idea but it was too late to change her shoes now. Stumbling a little she walked slowly up the pass and upwards through the mountains.

A cool breeze blew the higher up the mountains she hiked. As old as it was the pass was still clear and offered both the quickest and safest way across. This time of year it was unlikely for any bad weather to hit but she didn't like that small chance. Here she was a small, weak mortal tackling one of Mother Nature's biggest and oldest obstacles. Dwarfed by even the smallest boulder she was walking amongst giants. Every step she took led her one step closer to where she wanted to go but she felt like she wasn't moving at all. It seemed the closer she got to the end of the trail the more of it unfolded which made her become impatient.

As an afterthought she looked back, from this angle it looked like she'd come quite a long way but looking ahead of her again told her otherwise. Pulling a face she kicked a stone in annoyance. This was pointless, at this rate she'd never make it over the mountains into Crazytown. The stopping point was that there was no other way and once she'd reached Crazytown she still had to get to the other side of Greentown to the hospital. Doubt in herself began to form, she couldn't see herself making it in time. Despondent she sat on a rock and tried to fight her growing desire to turn back and go home.

"Can I help you?" A voice said from behind her making her jump.

Jumping up from the rock Robyn instinctively reached for her pepper spray, "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry. You looked a little lost and I thought I could help you. If I were you I'd put the pepper spray down, I have mace."

"Why would a guy have mace?"

"I'm a police officer. Detective Christopher Miller, if you put the spray away you can call me Chris."

Smiling slightly Robyn pocketed the pepper spray, "I'm Robyn Rotten, and if you decide not to use the mace or arrest me for pulling pepper spray on you I'd be ok with you calling me Robyn."

Detective Miller's face took on a thoughtful expression, "I'm sure I've heard that name before. I must also say that you look awfully familiar."

"It's weird but you look familiar to me too. I'd appreciate any help you could give me and I guess we can solve the mystery as we go."

"Sure. Where are you headed?"

"Greentown but I have to get to Crazytown first. I've been walking for ages but never seem to get anywhere."

"I'm sure those boots don't help. As far as I know I have some spare hiking boots with me. Let me dig down in my rucksack and have a look."

Robyn nodded and watched Detective Miller take off his rucksack which was twice the size of her backpack. From what she could see he had a hell of a lot of stuff in it. He seemed to be digging down quite deep as both of his arms had disappeared and his head had almost vanished as well. To her surprise he threw something at her and looking at it she noticed it was his badge which proved who he was. This made her feel a little safer on the mountains and this guy obviously knew what he was doing.

As he searched through his backpack Detective Miller finally remembered how he knew Robyn. Memories came flooding back and so did the realisation that he was alive. It was a realisation that would have knocked him off his feet had he been standing but he didn't let it take over him. He was confused how Robyn didn't seem to recognise him but was sure that it would be sorted out soon. After two minutes of searching for the boots and almost disappearing into his rucksack he found them. Wrestling with his rucksack to get them out he smiled triumphantly as he handed them to her.

Sitting back down on the rock she'd sat on before Robyn unzipped her boots and put the other ones on. They were a little bit big but comfortable. Her slightly blistered feet relaxed into the boots and even though they didn't go with her outfit they were better than nothing. In exchange for the boots she handed Detective Miller his badge back and took a swig of her drink before standing up.

"These are really comfy, thanks." She smiled looking at the detective.

"You're welcome. If we're going to get to Crazytown before nightfall we better get moving. By the looks of those clouds there's a weather front coming up, something tells me I don't want to get stuck in that."

"I don't much fancy the idea either."

"Let's get going then." Detective Miller said lifting his rucksack back up and struggling slightly to get it back on his shoulders.

When Detective Miller was ready Robyn followed him. Walking in the right boots was a lot easier and she'd left the others behind. There would be no point taking them if she was going to disappear into her body in forty five hours. They'd also slow her down if she had to carry them in her backpack. If anyone came across them they'd be happy to find a free pair of boots. When she thought about it she didn't even like them anyway.

After fifty minutes walking the end of the trail came into view. There was still a way to go but it signalled the start of the descent into Crazytown. This lifted her spirits and made her steps a little lighter. Even with all of the delays she was making good time and her doubts about herself passed. She believed she would make it on time. She had to. There was no other choice or way.

Noticing that Robyn had been lagging behind a little Detective Miller took a chance and decided to walk backwards, "Tell me, what makes a girl like you walk all the way to Crazytown?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Feeling a need to unload her thoughts on someone she proceeded to tell him everything that had happened so far that day. As outrageous as it all sounded he didn't seem to be surprised. The look on his face suggested that he'd expected this sort of explanation and it confused her. Once she'd told him her story she asked if he could tell her his.

As Robyn had scratched his back Detective Miller returned the favour and scratched hers by telling her of the Robyn he knew. He surmised that that had been the Robyn in the TV that the Robyn walking with him now had been talking to. Aware that if his instincts were right he could get in a lot of trouble he papered over the cracks instead of telling her about the Watchers and Judges. In his mind all of this seemed to elaborate to just be cooked up by a coma but a thought then came to him that the subconscious mind could be a very powerful thing.

"This is only a theory," he began to think out loud, "but perhaps you are a manifestation of everything that the other Robyn has denied herself and everything she fears. For example, you're a lot more spirited than her. She's by no means a coward but she's not violent. Pulling pepper spray on someone would be the last thing she'd do. Another example is that you say your father abandoned you; the other Robyn is terrified of losing her father again and him abandoning her. It's very interesting I must say."

"And I think all this has just gotten a whole lot more complicated."

"Since when was anything easy? Speaking of easy, look down here."

Robyn picked up her pace and stopped beside Detective Miller. Looking down she could see Crazytown and in the distance was Greentown. Taking a small rest after her long hike she allowed herself to admire the view. Crazytown looked brilliant from where she was and the sun was beginning to set casting an orangey glow over the town. Knowing that this would be the last time that she could ever see this view made her appreciate it even more. If she could she knew she had to try and persuade the other Robyn to come up here some time. She was sure that if she was part of the mind she'd have some say in what the body did.

Standing up she brushed herself down and followed Detective Miller down the trail. Going downhill was a lot worse than going uphill had been and several times she slipped on the loose shale. It wouldn't have been so bad if whenever she slipped she didn't land on her bottom which was starting to get sore. What was worse was the fact that the detective didn't seem to be slipping at all, he was as nimble on his feet as a mountain goat and she felt relieved that he didn't pin point her clumsiness.

Fifteen minutes later the two reached Crazytown, grateful for the detective's help Robyn hugged him. She hadn't thought that she'd make it without him. The sudden sound of sirens shocked her and she let go of the detective. Seconds later three police cars drove up and skidded to a halt quite close to where she was standing. Several officers poured out of the cars and each had guns trained on her. As an act of instinct she held her hands up.

One of the officers stepped round to her side of one of the police cars, "Robyn Rose Rotten, you are under arrest for the murder of Robbie Rotten."

Robyn looked at the police officer in complete and utter shock. She had no idea what was happening and when the words the officer had called to her sunk in they almost blew her away.

How could she have killed her own father?


	6. Chapter 6

Ten minutes had passed and still no answer had come from Doctor Cole. Another nurse had said this was highly unusual as the doctor would respond almost immediately to a call wherever he was and whatever he was doing. As a precaution she called security, something wasn't right. Ellen offered to look for the doctor and suggested that a rather annoyed Robbie go back to his daughter. Robbie conceded and turned away.

Taking up some patient folders to deliver back to the beds they'd been taken from as she searched Ellen walked away from the nurses' station in the opposite direction that Robbie had taken. After going in and out of several rooms she came to a junction in the ward and took the right hand fork to deliver the remainder of the folders. As she rounded the corner she didn't see someone rounding the corner at the same time to go the opposite way. Not seeing the person until it was too late she careered into him and him into her. Her folders went flying and she fell to the floor.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I didn't see you," the person apologised helping her up.

Ellen brushed herself down and looked at her assailant, "I didn't see you either so it's no problem. Look at this mess though, there's paper everywhere."

"Let me help you, it's the least I can do. I'm Sportacus by the way."

"I'm Ellen and I better clean this up myself. Confidential patient information, my eyes only I'm afraid."

"I can still help; I won't read anything I promise."

Shrugging slightly Ellen got down on her knees and proceeded to pick up sheet after sheet of paper. As she moved she bundled them up ready to put back in the appropriate folders. Soon there was only one piece left and she reached out for it but ended up touching Sportacus' hand instead. A jolt of electricity ran up her arm and she sheepishly took her hand from his. Avoiding eye contact with him she picked up the piece of paper and took the folders from him.

Also affected by the touch of hands that he and Ellen had shared Sportacus started to stand up but ended up banging his head on Ellen's when she tried to stand up at the same time.

"You like to mess things up don't you?" Ellen scorned rubbing her head.

Sportacus stood up and offered her a hand up too, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've had a lot on my mind lately. My niece is here and she's sick."

"Oh? What's her name? I might know her."

"Her name's Robyn, Robyn Rotten."

Ellen nodded when she recognised the name, "I know her. I can take you to her room if you like. To sort out all of these folders I'll need to go to the nurses' station, Robyn's room is a little way beyond that."

"Thanks. That's very nice of you."

"No problem. Follow me."

Letting Ellen walk a little way ahead before he started walking Sportacus followed her. He didn't know if it was the nurse's uniform she was wearing or her kindness but he felt all tingly inside. Something about her allured him, she wasn't overly attractive but that didn't matter. Letting his eyes slip downwards for a few seconds a smile touched his lips when he noticed that she had a rather nice bottom.

Shaking the raunchy thoughts that were starting to form in his head he forced his eyes to rest on the back of her head. He was a hero not a pervert. Unlike his father and Ché he saw no room for that sort of thing in the life he had chosen. He had dedicated his life to saving other people's lives and that was the way things had to stay. There was no room for personal dalliances of the romantic sort.

'On the other hand…' he thought to himself when his eyes slipped below her waist line again.

Ellen suddenly stopped walking and he narrowly avoided crashing into her again. Luckily his eyes managed to raise themselves to her head seconds before she turned around to look at him. He smiled at her and realised that they were at the nurses' station. When she nodded in the direction he had to go he started to walk away but came back.

Rubbing the back of his head Sportacus licked his lips and smiled sheepishly, "I was wondering if I could perhaps take you out to dinner some time to…to make up for running into you."

"I'd like that, when were you thinking of?"

"Erm, when are you free?"

"Tomorrow Evening. Why don't we say you meet me here at six and we can find somewhere to eat?"

"Sure. Six it is then and I'm paying."

Ellen smiled, "Just what I would have expected. I better get on with this; if I don't see you later I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll get going now."

Ellen waved before turning back to her work. She smiled as she remembered the conversation she'd had and Sportacus looking at her bottom hadn't gone without her notice. The only thing that could ruin her evening was Dominic but she was sure he could give her one night's grace.

Thinking of Dominic she remembered that he was in the staff room and she hurried to finish her work. It was only a matter of time before security came this way to find Doctor Cole and the staff room would be the first place they'd look. Unless Dominic had found the right key he wouldn't be able to get out. If they found him in the room there would be trouble and all of their plans would be worth nothing. She wasn't sure if she could carry them out on her own.

Getting another nurse to put the folders back for her she went to the staffroom. Using the key she had locked the door with she unlocked it before knocking twice and slowly opening it. Slipping into the room she closed the door behind her and turning round surveyed the destruction wrought on the room.

Chairs were strewn everywhere, plates lay broken on the floor by the sink in the kitchenette, food was all over the place and a trail of blood led from where she was standing to a heap of chairs in one corner of the room. Composing herself she followed the trail and saw a man lying face down, beside him sat Dominic.

Dominic looked up when he noticed Ellen standing in front of him, "Don't worry, he's alive. I might have gotten a little carried away."

"You can say that again. Will he recover?"

"Of course he'll recover. This looks worse than it is, trust me. Where did you put the envelope?"

"My locker. We need to get you out of here first; I'll come back for it later."

Dominic nodded and tried to stand. For the first time Ellen noticed that he was holding his hand to his stomach and she realised that the trail of blood had been his blood not Doctor Cole's. Looking around she saw a kitchen knife lying close by the doctor which had blood on.

Realising what this could mean she looked back at Dominic. "When you said you got a little carried away you meant it didn't you."

"I didn't expect him to put up a fight. I'll be fine; if I get home I can stitch myself up. Give me a hand up and I'll get going."

Doing as she'd been told Ellen helped him up and steadied him when he started to waver. Letting him out of the staff room door would be too risky so she fought her way through a sea of chairs to the fire exit. Using the other key she'd been given she disabled the alarm and unlocked it. Going back to Dominic she helped him out. When he was half way down the steps she shut and locked the door. Looking back at the room she shook her head before going over to the emergency button and pressed it.

She hoped that whatever explanation for this she gave them they'd believe. If they didn't she and Dominic would be foiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody moved. No words were spoken and eyes flicked nervously around. Robyn kept her hands raised too scared to lower them in case the nine officers with their guns trained on her misinterpreted her actions and opened fire. Her eyes moved from police officer to police officer waiting for them to make a move. Their eyes returned her stare as if they were waiting for her to make a move, something that would give them justification for pulling the triggers on their guns.

After what seemed like hours five officers began to move from behind their cars. Two of the officers holstered their guns while they began to advance on her. Frightened she started to back away instinctively but was stopped by Detective Miller who whispered into her ear to calm down. Having no other choice she tried to obey but the flight or fight reflex was becoming too strong and she wanted to flee for her life. She knew this would result in death. Running would make her look guilty and force the seven officers with their guns ready in their hands to fire on her.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the group of officers came closer. The two officers without guns began to move ahead of the three that did. One of the two unarmed officers pulled some handcuffs from his belt. In a sudden surge of motion both officers grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Laying her on her front they yanked her backpack off and forced her hands behind her back. They painfully crossed her wrists and put the handcuffs around them before pulling her up and dragging her to the centre police car.

Robyn gasped when the police officers slammed her none too gently against the front of car. She could feel hands roughly searching her and knew she'd be in trouble when they found what she kept in her pockets. It wasn't long before her fears came to fruition. Out of one pocket her pepper spray was put on the bonnet in front of her and out of another they pulled her switch blade. She didn't know how she was supposed to have killed her father but she knew that this wouldn't help matters.

After being read her rights she was dragged over to the right hand side of the police car and pushed onto the back seat. Sitting up awkwardly she watched as Detective Miller was searched as well. Unlike her he hadn't been handcuffed or pushed against the car but was standing still with arms raised. A few minutes later he seemed to be released and three police officers entered her car. One sat beside her while the other two sat in the passenger and driver's seats. The engine was started and as the car pulled away her tear filled eyes locked on to Detective Miller's.

When the car was out of sight Detective Miller ignored the six remaining police officers and proceeded to put his spilled out belongings back in his rucksack. He wasn't best pleased with the way they had handled the situation and only did nothing to stop them taking Robyn because he knew it would be no use. From his experience in the police force it was better to act from the inside than the outside. He'd most likely be pulled in for questioning as a possible witness and could try to wrangle a visit to Robyn.

A dark pair of shoes stepped into his line of vision and he looked up. The face that stared at him was the face of the lead officer. His bushy moustache hung over his top lip and his thick bushy eyebrows met in a frown. The colour of his hair and moustache was declining leading to the process of going grey. As yet his face had been left untarnished by middle age but his hands were rough and chapped. This was a man who worked hard and played harder.

"I'm Captain Clarke," The officer began, "From your badge I see you are Detective Chris Miller. What brings a detective from Greentown to my turf?"

"The mountains. You had no need to search me and I don't appreciate having my belongings strewn about on the ground."

"We couldn't be too careful. That girl you were with is a dangerous criminal, if you weren't careful she might have killed you too."

"I beg to differ Captain, Robyn's not like that. In my honest opinion you have the wrong person."

Captain Clarke raised both of his eyebrows at this, "Oh? Tell me how I have the wrong person and as a professional courtesy I'll tell you how I have the right person."

"Very well. For one thing Robyn doesn't use violence; she adores her father and would do nothing to hurt him. She's the most caring, gentle and altogether stable person I've ever met. She's no killer."

"You've told me what you think and now I'll tell you what I think. For a girl who adores her daddy she did one hell of a job wiping him off the map. Mr Rotten was brutally murdered and I hate to say it but the girl's fingerprints are all over him. She did it, she killed him."

"How did she kill him?"

"Let's just say that his body was found in Lazytown this morning. Unfortunately the head wasn't with it and we've failed to find it. The coroner did a preliminary examination on the body in Lazytown and surmised that it had been nearly two weeks. His wife has confirmed that that was about the same time he abandoned them, she was rather upset when she found out he was dead."

Detective Miller shook his head, "I don't believe it. There is no way that Robyn would have done anything like that. She couldn't have. I've worked in homicide for the last fifteen years and I'm telling you that you have the wrong person."

"Yes well. Believe what you will but I know the facts. It's a shame she's not in your jurisdiction, if she was you'd be able to defend her. When we're through questioning her there isn't a court in the land that won't want her hanged for this. The case is as water tight as a mermaid's bra. She's guilty, pure and simple. Now, if you don't mind I have a prime suspect to interview."

Detective Miller watched as Captain Clarke walked over to his car and after two other officers joined him he drove away. It wasn't long before the three remaining officers pulled the detective into their car and drove to the station. He hadn't been arrested but he knew he was being taken into questioning. His suspicions had been right and he was growing uncertain of being able to acquire an opportunity to see Robyn and speak to her. No matter how hard it would be he had to do something, her time was running out.

Nearly two hours later Robyn was led out of the interview room in the police station to a holding cell. When the door was shut on her all of her pent up emotions spilled out. She couldn't stay here, she was scared and couldn't comprehend how she knew she hadn't killed her father but had memories of doing so and enjoying it. As she had been interviewed and was shown the photos taken of her father's head and body they had unfolded. The memories were strange to her; they didn't feel like her own. They couldn't be her own.

She was innocent but no one would believe her. When asked about legal aide she had asked for Cain, a phone call had been made and an officer came in informing Captain Clarke that the request had been denied. She'd been stuck in the interview room alone trying to defend herself against charges that there was no defence against. The evidence was mounted against her, there was no way out.

When she had finally managed to calm down she walked weakly over to the bed she was to sleep in during her stay in the cell. It was hard, lumpy and smelly making her feel even more miserable. Lying down she tried to quiet her mind and get a few hours sleep, it had been a long day and she was tired. Closing her eyes she tried to chase down sleep, sleep would help.

Robyn opened her eyes wide when she felt something wet dripping onto her hand. Raising her hand to look it she almost screamed when she saw blood on it. Looking up to the ceiling she saw several people lying on it with white expressionless masks on their faces. In one of the people's hands was her father's head.

"We killed him," The people hissed in unison.

Almost at the point of sheer terror Robyn was nearly pushed over the edge when her father's eyes opened as did his mouth and blood poured out of it. As the blood slowed its momentum to the ground incoherent sounds could be heard coming from the mouth. Slowly the words became audible, two words that threw Robyn so far off the edge she screamed hysterically:

"Help me."

Jumping off of her bed she ran to the door and banged on it while still screaming. No one responded and she began to yell, "Help me! You have to let me out of here! I have to get out of here! Please let me out!" repeatedly.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor and when the door opened Robyn tried to get out, her actions were stopped by a police officer pulling out their gun and firing at her. She fell to the ground and the last thing she saw before her world went black was the small group of people lying with their backs to the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Silence filled the house. Not even the sound of a dripping tap broke the seemingly concrete silence in every room. Darkness crept through the windows and embraced the eerie silence. The one solitary person in that house did nothing to combat the darkness. No lights were turned on and curtains were left drawn back. A limp hand hung over the arm of the chair and unseeing eyes stared longingly at a telephone on an end table over by the wall.

Somewhere close by a car pulled up, the lights from it shone in through an unprotected window. Footsteps were heard on the gravel drive and the slightest farewell before a door was slammed shut and the lights drifted away carried by the sound of an engine. The footsteps continued down the drive and the scratching gravel gave way to a solid stone step. A patient finger pressed the doorbell and a patient ear waited to hear a response.

None came.

Forced by the cool wind blowing softly through the trees the visitor sought another entrance. It was late and the person within was most likely asleep. Hurrying their pace along the gravel path that ran along the side of the house the visitor opened the side gate and entered the back garden. Continuing to follow the path round they came to another solid stone step and tried the door there.

Still no response.

Pulling the hood of their coat further over their head the visitor looked up at the windows peering down at them. Their eyes detected no signs of movement and their ears no sounds. Bending down they picked up a handful of stones from the gravel. Aiming carefully they threw several stones at a time up at the darkened windows in hopes that the sleeper within would awaken and allow them entry.

No one stirred, no one answered the door.

Deciding to take drastic action the impatient visitor picked up a bigger stone, drawing their arm back further than before they aimed again at the windows. Taking a deep breath the visitor released their arm propelling the stone forward as they followed through. The stone struck the window with an almighty

_Crash!_

"Milford!" Bessie exclaimed when her partner managed to knock a silver tray over the edge of one of the kitchen counters, "You must be more careful and quiet. You'll wake Kit up."

The aforementioned guest walked into the kitchen rubbing his head, "Too late. I don't know if it was the tray hitting the deck that woke me up or the shout that followed it."

"I'm sorry dear. Go back to bed, we won't disturb you again."

Kit shook his head and bent down to pick up the tray, "I wasn't really sleeping, in fact I wasn't even dozing. Where'd this come from anyway? I haven't seen it around here before."

"To tell you the truth it's a wedding present for you and Robyn."

"Ah, well in that case I haven't seen it."

The Mayor smiled and took the tray from Kit's hands, "I know it's a little early but we wanted to get it wrapped up before we forgot about it. Is there any word on Robyn's condition yet?"

"Like the little boy who swallowed a pound coin, no change yet. She's still away with the fairies. They're going to turn her machine tomorrow. They've been easing her off the sedatives they put her on to induce the coma and all being well she'll be breathing on her own. Best case scenario is that she wakes up within the week and in three months we get married as planned and live happily ever after. Worst case scenario is she doesn't start breathing and…"

Bessie went over to Kit and hugged him when his words were broken by a sob. She knew how bad he felt about Robyn, everyone felt bad. It was the reason that she and the Mayor were wrapping wedding presents three months early at two in the morning. They hadn't been able to sleep well either and it was doing little things like that which gave them hope that Robyn would wake up and be fine. It helped them look forward to better times, something which took their minds off of the present situation. It stopped them sinking into misery.

When Bessie was sure that Kit was ok she stepped back from him. She didn't notice the tray yet again sitting precariously close to the edge of the kitchen counter and knocked it with her elbow. It fell to the ground with a terrific

_Crash!_

Surprised by the harsh noise the impatient visitor stepped back a few steps and waited for signs of movement within the house.

Still none came.

Increasingly discontent with standing out in the cold wind the visitor theorised on alternative forms of entry. Coming to a conclusion they picked up another stone and threw it through the glass in the back door effectively shattering it. Walking back to the stone step they stuck their hand through what had once been a window in the door and unlocked it. Pulling down the handle they opened the door and stepped inside.

Slowly the visitor crept around the kitchen looking for the person they sought. Finding no sign of them within the room they walked into the hallway and looked in every room. After looking in one room they almost walked away but walked back when their brain translated what the eyes had seen.

Someone had been in that room.

Not disturbing the immaculate silence within the house the visitor crept over to the chair by the window. A head peaked out over the back but no movement greeted them. Not concerned with what they might find the visitor walked round to the front of the chair. They saw the unseeing eyes looking desperately at the telephone across the room, the mouth hanging open in a silent scream, the hand hanging over the edge of the arm of the chair and its partner resting on the bloody stomach.

A tinge of sympathy lightened the eyes of the visitor as they looked into the pleading eyes that could not meet their gaze. Slowly they crouched and brushed the untidy hair from the furrowed forehead. They ran a hand gently down the pale cheek ending at the taut chin. Whispering a few words of unheard comfort the visitor closed the eyes that seemed to accuse them of doing some wrong.

When the chin refused to be lifted to close the open mouth the visitor sighed, "Oh Dominic. You should have learnt to be more careful. Danger comes to those who think themselves immortal, I told you that you wouldn't live forever and now you're dead. Don't worry though, I'll move on with the plans. We'll have our victory. I'll carry on without you; they won't know what hit them."

Trying once again to close the stubborn mouth the visitor stood up. Looking down at the restful corpse in the chair they shook their head before walking out of the room. Continuing on down the corridor they were about to let themselves out of the house but turned their attention to the stairs. They climbed them slowly; upon reaching the top they saw one room with the door flung wide open.

Entering the room the visitor looked about on them. On the bed was a green dress which had been carelessly flung onto the duvet cover as if the person had been in a hurry to get ready. Picking up the dress the visitor held to themselves and looked into the mirror. Shaking their head they threw the dress back as it had been, there was time for that later.


	9. Chapter 9

With wide open eyes he stared at the girl on the floor. She was lying very still and he couldn't tell from where he was standing if she was breathing or not. As the echo from the shot he had just fired died away the sound of his own rapid breathing filled the air. His heart beat like a hammer in his chest as he realised what he'd just done. Firing his gun had been instinctive, it looked like she was trying to escape and he had no choice but to stop her. Until after the deed had been done he'd not registered the look of pure fear on the girl's face. Something had scared the hell out of her and she was only acting instinctively just as he had done.

Hurried footsteps sounded in the corridor outside the holding area, they stopped long enough to open the door and when that was done continued to his position. They stopped next to him and he wanted more than anything to take his eyes from the girl lying in the cell and move them to the person standing next to him. His brain refused to register the messages his eyes were sending it him, it wouldn't permit him to move his head.

Slowly the person standing next to him moved away and the person entered his line of vision when they knelt beside the girl. He watched as they placed two fingers against the girl's neck and felt for a pulse. After a minute the fingers moved from the girl's neck and opened up into a hand. The hand coursed its way down towards her shoulder and a wet patch that darkened the black shirt further. Another hand joined the one already at the shoulder and tore the wet fabric.

Unabated by the fabric enclosing it the wound bled freer than before. It was hard to tell where she'd been shot from the front so he decided to see what he could find by looking at her back. Carefully he turned her over onto her side and saw that she'd been lying in a small pool of blood. Doing as he had done with the front of her shirt he ripped it open and saw what looked like an exit wound. Putting her back on her back he tried to see where the bullet might have gone after going through her. There had been too much blood for him to see exactly where it had passed through.

After looking for the bullet a little while he gave up. It was nowhere to be found. The chances were that it was embedded in the wall or even still in the wound. Not being well versed in medical training he didn't want to interfere with her too much. She'd lost a lot of blood and he didn't want to worsen her injuries any more than he had to. It wouldn't be long before someone else came into the room to see what was going on and he wanted to wait to ask for advice.

Captain Clarke walked into the holding area not knowing quite what to expect. He'd been told that someone had been shot and that someone was already trying to ascertain what had happened but something told him that he ought to come himself. Preparing himself for what he might see in the cell he walked around the officer standing stock still and into the cell. He recognised the girl he'd arrested earlier and knelt down on the other side of her.

"What have we got, Johnson?" Captain Clarke asked looking at the officer inspecting the girl.

"Bullet wound, looks like it may have gone right through her shoulder. I don't want to know how close she was to the gun when she was shot but she's alive."

"Hospital?"

"It would be advisable. She's bleeding heavily, if we patch her up and put her back on the shelf she could die."

"Damn, ok. Get an ambulance called then. Tell them that this one's a high alert case, constant watch and sharp objects well out of reach."

Johnson nodded and got up. He started to walk away but stopped when he came to the officer still standing like a statue in the doorway. Something told him to leave the officer be and he left the holding area. Unaware of his actions he went over to a computer in the squad room and deactivated the cameras maintaining CCTV surveillance on the holding area. This done he went over to his desk and sat down. It was some minutes before he remembered that he had to call an ambulance.

Picking up the telephone he speed dialled the ambulance service. It didn't strike him as odd that he requested assistance for two casualties and that the words didn't seem like his own. Like a puppet with a master pulling his strings he danced to the rhythm of Madame Pompidou never once realising what was happening. After hanging up the phone he went into the staffroom. All of a sudden he'd grown very tired and wanted to sleep. Ignoring the queries of some of his colleagues in the room he sat heavily on the overly stuffed sofa and shut his eyes. Rocked to sleep by invisible arms he fell deeply into the land of dreams.

Starting to get cramps from kneeling down too long Captain Clarke stood up and shook his legs to get the blood back in them again. He turned round and looked again at the officer standing in the doorway. The man hadn't moved and his gun was still pointing where it had been when he'd fired it. The colour had more or less faded from his face and he looked like a wax work model. His rapid breathing was the only sign that he was actually alive.

Captain Clarke walked over to the officer and looked at his badge, it read: Sergeant Pembry. It took him a few minutes to remember who the man was. The name was familiar as was the face. Thinking more on it he remembered the man's father, by all accounts he'd been a good officer.

Back in the days when he'd been a sergeant himself Captain Clarke had been partnered with the senior Sergeant Pembry. They'd not particularly gotten on but they'd worked well together. It had been a shame that Pembry had met an untimely end when coming under fire, friendly fire. Internal affairs had never found the person responsible but the only officer that had been close enough to Pembry to get a shot into him had been the man now standing in front of his son.

Cutting off his reminiscences of the past Captain Clarke was tempted to see just what the hold up with the ambulance was but he felt more inclined to leave it. It was quiet down here, only one cell was currently occupied and staying down here out of the hustle and bustle of the squad room suited him. Turning his thoughts back to the girl lying on the floor of the cell he walked back in.

Kneeling back down beside her he looked her over. She was very pretty. He smiled as he traced her body with his eyes. He couldn't see anything for all the clothes she wore but his imagination could compensate for that. Nothing could make him deny that he was sorely tempted by the helplessness of the girl. No one could stop him if took what he wanted but it would be a hard thing to explain if he got caught.

Returning his gaze to her face he tried to detect any signs that she was awake or was going to wake up soon. Finding none he decided to test just how unconscious she was. Moving one of her legs aside he ran a hand up and down it, his rough hands didn't appear to disturb her. Licking his lips he rubbed his hand harder up and down her leg and then moved it to feel what the rest of her prone body had to offer.

His sandpaper rough hands coursed their way all over her body, from her face downwards. Still there was no reaction and his temptation grew. Bending down he whispered in her ear his voice as rough as his hands. He threatened to do things to her, to make her hurt like she'd never hurt before. It surprised him that his rancid breath brought on by unmanaged gingivitis had no affect on her. Convinced that she was well and truly out cold he could contain his temptation no longer.

This would be just too easy and no one would have to know.

Leaning over he pushed the cell door to, it wouldn't do to have Pembry watching him. Alone with his prisoner he undid the button on his trousers and slowly pulled down the zip. Smiling he sat up enough to allow him to pull his trousers part way down, just enough to make it look as if he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't. His smile didn't fade as he parted the girl's legs. He was about to follow through with his temptation when the girl's eyes flew open and fixed him with a look which sent a jolt of fear straight to his heart.

"You want me to be a murderer? Then that's what you'll get." Before Captain Clarke could react Robyn fixed her hand around his throat and squeezed.

A sick smile of satisfaction touched Robyn's lips as she squeezed the captain's throat with both hands and he began gagging for want of air. After what seemed like minutes his body went limp, she could no longer feel his pulse under her fingers. Letting him go she let him fall to floor in a heap and she got up. Listening carefully she could hear Pembry's rapid breathing becoming an incoherent mewling.

"Ready when you are, Sergeant Pembry." Robyn said calmly opening the cell door and taking his gun from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Gliding through the hustle and bustle of the emergency department reception area like an oil slick through water Doctor Rory Malone walked into the doctor's lounge and clocked on to his shift. Lifting his wrist to look at his freshly wound Rolex watch a smile touched his chiselled lips when he noticed he was dead on time, nothing unusual there. Not one to look a mess for his patients whatever the day brought he sauntered over the mirror and checked his appearance. A frown knotted his thin brows when he saw that several hairs had moved themselves onto his forehead after being combed back and summarily dealt with them. Pulling his comb from his pocket he swept back the rogue hairs and when they didn't resume their position on his forehead he replaced it.

"Hello Gable. Did you have a nice holiday?" Doctor Malone purred in his silky voice when he heard the door open and saw who it permitted in the mirror.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rory Malone, as I live and breathe." Gable replied looking rather surprised. "I thought you were in England. Back home in Oxford practicing for the NHS."

"For one thing it wasn't Oxford it was Cambridge, another thing is that I was working in a private hospital."

"Ah. What brings you back here then?"

Doctor Malone turned to face Gable, "I heard that Doctor Cole has been taken ill and offered to come in. Unlike most of you other doctors I have experience in neurosurgery."

"I'll tell you now; you picked the wrong time to come back. There's a young lady whose life support machine gets turned off today. Between you and me she's not expected to recover. The DNR forms are going to be pulled out they say. You're the one that has to get them signed."

"Do not resuscitate forms, whatever for?"

"In case she doesn't wake up, none of the readings have been particularly promising on her monitors. She's a goner."

"Let me guess, the family don't know and the department has been spoon feeding them false hope and it's me who has to clean up the mess."

Gable nodded, "Like I said, you picked the wrong time to come back. Good luck."

Shaking his head Doctor Malone left the room. He knew that there had been a good reason why he'd returned to England after practising medicine here for several years. As always the hospital had been able to find a way to let him down, sometimes he'd wished he'd accepted their offer of a place on the board. Life would have been a lot easier if he had done.

Not one to think too long or hard on the past Doctor Malone went to see his first patient. Sauntering past a crowd of people waiting for the lifts up to the wards he took the stairs. It was no use being a doctor if he couldn't set a good example to people. Having been in the neurosurgery department before he knew it was six floors up, apprehension tugged at his conscience when he thought of what or how he'd tell the girl's family that they wouldn't be able to treat her any further if she deteriorated. He cursed the person who had invented DNR forms and the ones who had thought it a good idea to lie to the very people he had to see.

Making it to the sixth floor in no time he opened the door and stepped out of the stairwell. Looking around the ward briefly he noticed that it had hardly changed at all since he'd been here last. The same pictures hung in the same places on the same walls. None of the seats which had been bolted to the walls and floors to allow relatives of patients to sit outside the rooms had been removed. The sign pointing to the stairwell hadn't been corrected after it had been recognised that someone had misspelled stairwell. It seemed to him that things never changed.

Walking down the corridor he noticed that a lot of the staff had changed, there were only very few nurses he recognised out of the plethora of nurses hovering about doing their duties. When he got the nurses' station he introduced himself and was handed his list of patients for that area. Skimming over the list briefly he noticed saw that right at the top of the list was the girl he'd been told about.

"Nurse…Kathleen, can I ask you to give me a brief idea of my patients, who they are and such?" Doctor Malone asked not wanting to be unprepared.

Kathleen nodded, "Of course. I can give you a guided tour if you like; Robyn's first on your list isn't she?"

"Miss Rotten?"

"That's her. She's a very nice girl, it's unfortunate that she's still in her coma but her family are nice people too."

"Let's get on and meet them then."

Kathleen nodded again and walked in the direction of Robyn's room with Doctor Malone following behind. She didn't see the almost pessimistic expression on his face nor did she notice that he hung back deliberately as if trying to delay his arrival at the room. When she reached the door she turned back and motioned for him to enter which he did so. She followed in behind him and closed the door.

"Mr Rotten, Mr Sportacus this is Doctor Malone. He's taking over from Doctor Cole." Kathleen introduced.

Robbie stood up and shook hands with the doctor, "How is Doctor Cole?"

"I should think he's well. I haven't yet seen him but I will make a point to see him and give him your regards if you have any."

"Thank you very much. I better let you see to Robyn."

Doctor Malone smiled and walked over to Robyn's bedside. Before he started to examine her his attention was drawn to a small red spot on her gown. Leaning in for a closer look he saw that it appeared to be above her right shoulder and was in fact a spot of blood. Curious, he asked Kathleen to lean Robyn forwards slightly for him to undo the gown so he could pull it away enough at the front to see where the blood might have come from. Kathleen did as she was asked and he slipped the gown down at the front.

Noticing that he had an audience he spoke to them without taking his eyes from Robyn's shoulder, "Tell me Mr Rotten, has your daughter been shot recently?"

"Shot!"

"Yes. There's a bullet wound here on her shoulder. It looks to be a fairly recent one, it's scarred over slightly but this happened I'd say within the last fortnight."

Sportacus shook his head, "That's impossible. Robyn's been here for six weeks and she's not been left alone for more than five minutes at a time. No one could have shot her without someone knowing."

"Strange, very strange." Doctor Malone whispered and then turned around to look at Robbie and Sportacus, "If I could gentlemen I'd like to ask you to sit down."

"Why?"

"When I have completed my rounds which will be in the next hours I'll be coming back here. As you know I'll be switching off Robyn's life support machine. It would be advisable for you to call in any friends that might wish to see her and family if there are any additional relatives."

"What are you trying to say?"

Doctor Malone looked away as he delivered the bad news, "There is a chance that Robyn will not be able to live without the machine. If that is the case I must inform you that we will be able to do no more for her. I'm afraid that resuscitating her will be beyond our means."

Stunned silence filled the room. Neither Robbie nor Sportacus could say a word. Both were ripped to shreds by the news that Robyn might not survive her machine being turned off.

Neither of them wanted to say goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

She ran. Not knowing where she was going or why she was running. Her feet seemed to be taking a course of their own and no matter how she tried she couldn't stop them. Her body screamed for her to stop but she couldn't obey, she wouldn't obey. Her clothes were steeped in blood, whether it was hers or not she didn't know. With every movement she made her shoulder burned. She tried to remember what had happened to her but something was stopping her finding the memories. Lost in a haze she continued running. The only thing she was aware of was the pain and her breath coming in ragged gasps.

Robyn's feet slowly began to obey her exhausted body just at the point when she couldn't see herself drawing another breath. They came to a stop outside of a shop buried deep within in an alleyway. There was something about the shop she didn't like. An eerie, foreboding atmosphere rose from it and permeated the air. She wanted to turn away from it, she wanted to leave this place but the door opened and out from the shop poured a foul aroma. Voices called her from inside begging her to come in, again her feet disobeyed her body and carried her inside. The door slammed loudly behind her making her jump.

The inside of the shop was dim but her eyes soon adjusted to the poor light. Looking around she saw that shop seemed to be some sort of Aladdin's Cave filled with a world of different things. Scattered everywhere were books, toys, antiques, tools, furniture and obscure figures. Most of these items were on beaten old shelves lining the walls, the rest of these items were on the floor as a result of falling from broken shelves. So far she hadn't seen any people inside but a voice called her to the back of the shop.

She crept cautiously over to the back of the shop. Dividing the main part of the shop from the back was a partition screen which screamed when she pulled it back. Rust had decayed the runners making it hard and noisy work. When the screen had been pulled back enough to allow her entry she stepped through and looked around.

Dust covered every surface, it was at least a foot thick not having been disturbed for some time. Two chairs had been placed either side of a coffee table, further along the room was a dining table with four chairs around it. Slowly she walked over to one of the chairs by the coffee table. Reaching out with her hand she brushed some of the dust away, underneath was a shaggy orange pile. She flew back from chair after a voice sounded in the air.

_Daddy! Daddy! Come and play with me!_

Looking around she couldn't see anyone in the room. She was alone. Frightened she ran for the partition screen only to find it had been replaced with a door. Pulling the door open she saw a bathroom. This hadn't been here before. Stepping away she walked hurriedly across the room. She didn't see a toy left carelessly on the floor and her foot caught it. She fell and hit her chest on a corner of the table.

_I tripped on Marty… I hit my chest on the corner of the table. It hurts a lot; I must have hit my ribs or something. _

Robyn looked around again but there was still no one around. She tried to stand up but a jolt of pain tightened her chest and she couldn't breathe. Pushing herself back from the table she found crawling to be painful but not as painful as trying to stand had been. Finding herself able to she crawled under the table over to a doorway nearby. Looking up she saw that this was the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do to attempt to stop the pain she crawled over to the sink. She pushed herself up onto her knees painfully and reached out for a glass that had been left on the counter. With great difficulty she reached the tap and turned it, filthy green sludge poured out of the tap.

_Plumbing's screwed. We're going to have to get this fixed. It'll cost a fortune._

With water off the menu she tried one last time to pull herself onto her feet. Crawling was making her knees hurt and it hurt her shoulder. With this one last push and pain so great she had to bite her lip to stop herself screaming she stood up. Walking like an automaton she left the kitchen and climbed the stairs back in the living room.

When she reached the top of the stairs she was faced with one door on the wall to her right and two doors on the wall to her left. It was some minutes before she could decide. She didn't know what was behind any of the doors and she still didn't know where she was. Picking a door she headed for it. She didn't see a little girl run from one the rooms behind her and down the stairs. Reaching the door she had chosen she opened it and stepped into the room.

_I've stepped in puddles deeper than you!_

Robyn recognised the voice she heard as the same voice she'd heard in the kitchen. Something deep within told her that she knew that voice but she couldn't remember why or who it belonged to. Not wanting to hang around too long in this room she left it and headed for the room next to it. Opening the door she stepped inside and looked around.

_How many more lies are there? How many more times do I have to learn the truth this way? If I could dash my head against a wall until this gift vanished I would. It's nothing but a curse._

That voice had been her own. She tried to remember why she had spoken those words and what the gift she had mentioned was. Yet again her memory failed her, there was nothing there. There was only one room left to look into, leaving this one she walked over to it. After opening the door she walked into the room and saw that this was a bathroom.

_Are you absolutely sure you're ok?_

"No I'm not." Robyn replied her voice choked by sobs.

"Why not?" A voice asked from behind her, it was a voice different from any of the others before it.

A chill ran up Robyn's spine at the sound of this voice. Her heart pounded in her chest and she didn't need to turn around to see that the person standing behind her was reaching out for her. She flinched when their hand touched her dishevelled hair, when the hand turned into a fist and pulled her hair tightly she cried out in pain. The hand dragged her by the hair out of the room and threw her down the stairs. She hit the wall at the bottom with a crunch.

Through the sound of her blood roaring in her ears she heard footsteps following her down the stairs coupled with a harsh grating laughter. In absolute agony she couldn't move to escape before the hand grabbed her hair again and dragged her across the floor through the dust which choked her. She felt the hand let go of her hair before her attacked lifted her up and threw her down on the table. When her head made impact the table she bit her tongue leaving the rusty taste of blood in her mouth.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a white, expressionless mask staring down at her. Its eyes and mouth were hollow and the picture as a whole was threatening. The mask wearer tilted their head slightly one way and then another as if trying to find the best angle to look at her from. Finally the mask wearer gave up and climbing up onto the table straddled her.

"My, my, my. I really thought you'd enjoy this little place I set up for you. It seems you don't. I'm most disappointed, all this work gone to waste." The mask wearer complained their words coming quickly.

"What is this place? Who are you?"

"One at a time, one at a time. I'll answer you're first question first, you're here."

"Where is here?"

"Your mind. You see the other half of your mind, the one that told you where you were to begin with, is very clever. Very clever indeed. It protected you from us. It kept us from taking over but unfortunately it could only do that while you were awake, when they shot you it couldn't help you. You were knocked unconscious and now we've taken over. We can't let you get back to your body, I see you remember now. You're so deep in your own mind that you'll never leave."

Robyn began to panic, "Who are you?"

The mask wearer chuckled and sat back. They lifted a hand to their mask and slowly slipped it off. Staring back at Robyn was her own face.


	12. Chapter 12

Kit walked into the hospital followed by Trixie and Bessie. Both had asked to join him after they had been given the news to expect the sad outcome that their life long friend might not survive the day. There was only an hour and a half more to go until her machine was switched off and all said silent prayers for the friend. They didn't want her to die but they also didn't want her to suffer should she be pronounced brain dead. If that happened everyone had agreed that it would be cruel to keep her alive, lost in their wishes, hopes and fears they hadn't realised that they'd made it to the room.

Doctor Malone had asked Kathleen to take enough chairs for anyone that might be coming from the staffroom to be set up in Robyn's room should anyone wish to remain while the machine was turned off. Kit noticed that Sportacus and Robbie had hardly moved since he'd left them the previous night, they were sat in the same chairs and the chairs were in the same places. The melancholy silence was only broken by the scattered beeps from the machines monitoring Robyn.

With tears brimming in her eyes Bessie walked further into the room and hugged Robbie and then Sportacus. She took a seat beside the latter man and held one of his hands with both of hers trying to offer him some strength for the time ahead. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Trixie taking up a chair and moving it over to sit in between Robbie and Kit. No one spoke for some time, there was nothing to say.

Noticing that Robbie and Sportacus had been joined by three other people Kathleen gave them a few moments before stepping into the room. No one acknowledged her presence and not wanting to disturb them she waited patiently. Eventually Kit turned round and the rest followed suit, they'd all noticed her.

"I was wondering if I could get you anything. If you don't want anything right now the buzzer's there for you to use or I can come back later. It's entirely up to you." Kathleen said.

"If you could can you pop a kettle on for us? We could all do with a brew." Kit asked smiling slightly.

Kathleen nodded and headed for the staffroom. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Looking around she couldn't believe that just two days ago the room had been a complete and utter mess. It had been so untidy that had anyone not known of the attack on Doctor Cole they would have thought a bomb had hit it. The clean up crew had been extremely efficient in the repairs.

Walking over to the kitchenette Kathleen pulled out some mugs from the cupboard and placed them on a tray. She poured some sugar into a small dish and on a plate laid out some tea bags and biscuits. Adding a coffee jar to the tray she put the kettle on and boiled the water. While she was doing this she heard the door open and turned around to see Ellen walking in.

"Hello Ellen. How did the date go last night?" Kathleen asked.

Ellen looked at Kathleen and smiled, "It didn't I'm afraid. Sportacus didn't want to leave his niece and on top of that a friend of mine passed away suddenly. Neither of us was in the right mood to go out so we decided to leave it for another time."

"Oh I'm sorry. Were they a close friend of yours?"

"Not very. We hadn't known each other long but you know how hard friends are to find."

"Don't I just. I better get this water poured, where's that teapot?"

"I think it was moved to the middle cupboard third shelf down."

Kathleen nodded and opened up the middle cupboard. The teapot was where Elle had said and she took it out. Putting it on the tray she took the lid off and poured the freshly boiled water into it. Popping the lid back on the teapot she picked up the tray and walked over to the door. Ellen opened it for her and she walked out of the room. She didn't notice the envelope that Ellen had surreptitiously slid under the plate with the biscuits on.

With minimal trouble Kathleen arrived back at Robyn's room, "Room service." She said cheerfully trying to lighten everyone's spirits.

"Ah Pierre, put the tray on the table in the lounge. We'll have tea in the conservatory this afternoon." Kit joked doing his bit.

"Yes sir. May I ask what sir's last slave died of?"

"He died from want of breath. Give us the tray, we'll let you get away before you get in trouble again Kat."

"Ok. If you need anything you know how to call me. I'll be assisting Doctor Malone so you'll see me later."

Everyone nodded and Kathleen left the room. Despite the fact that she was a senior nurse she had been reprimanded for spending too much time doing minor tasks like making tea for relatives or talking to relatives. The truth was she saw it as part of her job and as most of the patients in this side of the neurosurgery department were in comas there wasn't much more she could do than talk to relatives and make sure they were ok.

Even though she was supposed to stay strong for the relatives of patients that were unlikely to survive and wasn't supposed to get emotionally involved with anyone in her care she had gotten attached to Robyn. When the girl had come in a short time after the New Year she'd fallen to talking with her and they had become friends. She didn't know whether it was Robyn's naturally open-minded and easy going nature or the fact that she was just very easy to talk to she didn't know but they'd gotten on well.

It had been sad for her to learn that Robyn had deteriorated so badly that the likelihood was that she wouldn't recover. Doctor Cole had admitted that he had no idea of the cause for Robyn's deterioration. The operation had gone as planned with no set backs and from a variety of tests had shown there was nothing wrong with her that could be causing this kind of problem. For someone like Doctor Cole to say they were stumped wasn't a good thing. Doctor Malone had been unable to find a reason either and had been purely baffled by the gun shot wound on Robyn's shoulder.

After Kathleen had left the room silence had been resumed. Once again no one felt a need to speak. There would come a time for words but there was fear that those words would be goodbyes to the girl everyone in the room had come to see. They were sure that the people yet to come wouldn't have much to say either. It was a dire situation which had left everyone on the point of high emotion.

Remembering the tray that he'd placed on the locker beside Robyn's bed Kit got up and poured drinks for everyone. He handed the plate of biscuits round and it was given back to him he handed out the drinks. After serving everyone he served himself and sat back down with his mug in his hand. He watched Trixie take a sip of her drink and pulling back quickly. She explained that drink had been a little too hot.

Kit smiled slightly and remembered a joke Robyn had told him once, "There were two monkeys sitting in a bar. One monkey says, 'ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh' and the other monkey says, 'well put some cold water in it then'."

There was a mixed reaction to the joke. Some people flinched while others chuckled, no one could disagree that their moods had been lifted slightly by the joke. It was going to be a long hour and everyone tried their best to keep going by reminiscing on old times.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why so surprised? I thought you might have expected this. Oh well, you didn't and that's all part of the fun. I'm bored, let's a play a game. Let's call it 'guess what's going to happen to Robyn when she doesn't make it back her body on time!' or 'what are the Judges going to do to Robyn when she dies?' Which one do you like best?" The person she couldn't call herself asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

Robyn shook her head, "I don't know. Why don't we play 'get the hell off of me you freak?' how does that sound?"

"You don't like this face? It's yours isn't it? Of course it is. If it upsets you I can change it. We representatives of the Judges are flexible; let me go through my collection of faces so you can see which one you like best. Tell me to stop when you come to one you can handle."

Saying this the representative back flipped off the table and stood within Robyn's line of vision. They put their mask back on and took it off a number of times. Each time a different face was revealed. As yet Robyn hadn't seen a face she could see herself feeling comfortable with. So far all of the faces had been of friends and family, it was only when she saw Cain's face that she told him to stop. Cain's face was the most appropriate for the person wearing it. It didn't make her feel any more comfortable about the situation but it was a start.

Seeing that Robyn was satisfied with her choice 'Cain' flung his mask away. Looking around he grimaced, it made him wonder how much dust Robyn carried around in her childhood memories and those memories that caused her pain. It was obvious that she didn't visit them often, they'd been poorly kept but it was a good place to hide. If her mind didn't wander here often the other half of her mind wouldn't come to find its salvation. The shop had especially created to bring the half of her mind that he had captive to him. It was the side of her mind that loved curiosity and liked to walk on the wild side.

Once again it had been her downfall.

Finding the experience of making footprints in the dust strangely enjoyable, Cain jumped about and tried to make as many footprints as he could. So caught up in his little diversion he didn't notice Robyn shuffling herself slowly across the table and dropping herself over the edge. It was only when he heard her trying to open the front door that he realised what was happening and spun round.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

Robyn looked over her shoulder at Cain, "Well you're not me and I'm doing it."

"You're wasting your time. The door's locked and I'm the only one with the key. Just to let you know I don't intend to give it to you either."

"Give it to me."

Cain shook his head, "Come…and…get…it."

Despite her weakness and the pain coursing through her body she turned to face her tormentor. No matter what, she had to get that key. It was a matter of life and death. If she died in the attempt she was safe in the knowledge that she'd at least tried. There was nothing else for her to do but try to beat Cain, get the key and get out. She hoped that her abilities would sustain her enough to allow her to second guess all of the moves he'd make in order for her to make the right moves. The risk was that he would try the same trick.

Facing her fears she began to walk towards him, he hadn't expected this move from her. Summoning up all the strength she could gather she got ever closer to him. Scanning him with her mind she sensed the key was in his left trouser pocket, it was a good hiding place and invulnerable when there was a pair of fists guarding it. She knew that if she tried a frontal attack he'd see her coming and would stop her by any means necessary. The only option was to catch him off guard and get behind him; it would buy her some time but not much.

Knowing what Robyn was planning Cain circled her as she circled him. Both waited for any vulnerability in the other that they could see before they struck. Neither one wanted to make a move until the right moment, making a mistake would cost them. Cain had nothing to lose but Robyn had everything to lose. She had only one chance to get this right, one chance to live.

Day met night as the pair's eyes met in a stormy battle each trying to demoralize their opponent. Both held their cards close to their chests and continued to find any opportunity of attack. It was well known by both combatants that Cain could win this fight hands down but for some reason he was holding back. He was biding his time.

"I thought you wanted the key." Cain hissed.

"I do."

"Then take it, it's what you want. It's what you need."

"If I try to take it you'll kill me. It's a lose, lose situation for me. You understand that I have to be careful."

"There's care and then there's cowardice. If the situation is how you say it is what does it matter if you don't survive? Either way you'll die and time is running out. What are you waiting for?"

Robyn stopped walking and smiled, "This."

Before Cain could answer he heard a gun go off seconds before he fell to the ground, dead.

Robyn smiled when she saw Detective Miller standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a gun in his hand. She'd not sensed him until the last minute and didn't know how he'd gotten here but she was glad to see him. Looking down at Cain she saw a small red hole in the dead centre of his forehead. She was lucky that she'd been standing at an angle and looking at him rather than facing him head on; if she had been she'd be in the same condition as him.

Detective Miller holstered his gun and jogged over to Robyn. She looked a state and he felt badly for her. Cain had really smacked her around and he was glad he'd gotten to her on time, any later and he might have done even more damage to her.

Looking down at Cain himself he said, "We better go. He won't be dead long. Forget the key. We'll go out the way I came in."

"Which is?"

"The bathroom, remember the dodgy lock on the window?"

"How could I have forgotten? How did you get here anyway?"

Detective Miller looked up at Robyn and smiled, "I'm part of your childhood memories. In a way I've always been here, all I had to do was find you."

"Why are there so many people running around in my head?"

"Remember Robyn, this isn't real. None of this is real. Those people you killed weren't real. Don't lose heart. Cain was right when he said time was running out, we have less than three quarters of an hour to go. Follow me."

Detective Miller grabbed Robyn's hand and pulled her to bathroom. He helped her stand on the toilet and slide herself out of the window. Sure she was safe he slid himself out too and pointed her to the direction of a car. Robyn recognised the alley she'd walked down earlier and looking back up it she saw the shop. Looking back at the car she walked over to it and got in.

Time was running out and they had to get moving.


	14. Chapter 14

There was only a matter of minutes to go before Robyn's life support machine was turned off. Everyone was gathered in the room with the addition of a chaplain should the last rights be deemed necessary. It was well known among the group that Doctor Malone was always prompt, a trait they cursed this day. Desperate minds tried to find ways of halting the process but honest souls couldn't bring themselves to carry them out. This was a thing that had to be done; this was closure from all of the bad feelings and dread which had filled them. The sound of footsteps in the corridor alerted them that someone was coming. Looking at her watch Trixie knew exactly who was on their way to the room and her heart began to pound in her chest.

It was time.

Robyn tried desperately to get Detective Miller to drive faster but he flatly refused. He was already pushing the engine to its limit and if any police clocked them there would be a fatal delay. Luckily he still had his police light and had turned it on to alert other road users of his need to get by them quickly. Something at the back of his mind told him that it wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough.

A disgustingly composed looking Doctor Malone walked into the room followed by a not so composed looking Kathleen. Under his arm he carried a clipboard which he placed on the locker beside Robyn's bed. Looking at each of her relatives and friends he tried to detect any sign of objection to what he was about to do. When none came he ticked a box on the check list attached to the clipboard.

One box down four more to go.

Detective Miller sped into Greentown and took an express route to the hospital. It was meant only for ambulances but this qualified as an emergency. Rising up in the distance he could see the hospital, he didn't dare look at the clock set in the dashboard in case it told him just what he didn't want to know.

He was sure that it would tell him that their time was running very close to running out.

Following procedure to the letter Doctor Malone did a final check of Robyn's life signs. Her blood pressure, pulse, oxygenated blood levels and temperature were all a little below normal. It was unfortunate that at this present time that that didn't matter, under any other circumstances he would have done something about it.

Making some notes in her file he went back over to the clipboard and ticked another box.

Driving at break neck speed into the hospital car park Detective Miller ignored regulations and did a hand break turn into a parking bay near the front entrance. He had no time to worry about parking properly who he might hit doing it the dangerous way.

After all this wasn't real.

With all of the check boxes ticked Doctor Malone had to collect three signatures. One from himself as the participating doctor, one from Kathleen as a witness and one from Robyn's father as next of kin. Signing the box he had to sign he handed the clipboard to Kathleen who dithered. Eventually she signed the box she was meant to sign and handed the clipboard to Robbie with shaking hands. Robbie took the clipboard with a grim look on his face.

He couldn't do this; he couldn't condemn his daughter to death.

Detective Miller carried Robyn into the hospital running as fast as he could. He noticed that she was tremendously light for someone her age but he didn't have time to worry about that now. Ignoring the lifts he ran towards the stairs. Robyn kicked the door open for them and they headed up.

Robbie stared blindly at the form his mind wrestling his conscience. He knew what he had to do but it wasn't that simple. Burying his only daughter was the last thing he'd ever thought he'd do. Unable to sign the form he handed the clipboard to Sportacus who had also been named as a next of kin.

Biting his lip and issuing a silent prayer to any god or deity that would listen, Sportacus signed his name.

Completely exhausted Detective Miller nearly collapsed at the third floor. Running up the stairs alone was one thing but running up them with a dead weight was another. He couldn't do it anymore. His energy was gone, much to his sadness he resigned himself to the fact that Robyn was on her own now.

Wishing Robyn good luck Detective Miller watched as she climbed the stairs without him as fast as her injured body would allow.

Doctor Malone took the clipboard from a shattered Sportacus. Checking everything over once more he sighed. He hated this part of the job, he was here to save lives not take them. It disgusted him that it was meant to serve as part of the 'greater good' but there was nothing good about it.

With no other way to stall the inevitable he reached for the switch.

Robyn fought her rising agony. She had to make it. She had no choice. There were only two more floors to go, only four more flights of stairs until she reached the right floor. The closer she got the more she became aware of her body.

It was close, it was ever so close.

Kit stopped Doctor Malone's hand with his own. He couldn't let the man proceed. There was no way he'd let Robyn go again. Burning with selfish desire he wanted her to be with him forever whether it meant Robyn being on a machine for an undeterminable amount of time.

Anguish filled him as he watched his hand being pulled away by another person's hands and Doctor Malone's hand completing its journey.

Pain like no other pain before ripped through Robyn's body and she screamed. Pushed on by nothing more than her own waning adrenaline she continued on but she couldn't stop the screams of sheer torment rising from her throat. Falling to her knees she pulled open the door of the sixth floor and crawled through.

Her energy levels dwindling dangerously low she fell onto her stomach and dragged herself desperately along the ground.

Unable to remain in the room any longer as the lines on the monitors of Robyn's machines began to waver and die Robbie walked out followed by several other people none of whom he acknowledged. Reeling in the most extreme anguish he'd ever felt he fell to his knees and cried. Strong arms folded themselves around him and the person's tears mixed with their own.

Both paused in their mourning when an alarm went off.

Looking up with reddened eyes Sportacus saw the emergency light flashing above the doorway to Robyn's room. Desperate hope began to fill him when several nurses ran into the room pulling a crash trolley along with them. He stood up shakily and walked over to the half closed doorway of the room.

Doctor Malone was trying to resuscitate Robyn.

No improvement showed on the monitors after two rounds of cardiac compressions but Doctor Malone wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to lose this patient even if forms had been signed saying he had to. There was no way he was going to give up Robyn without a fight; he had to at least know that there was no hope for her.

"Get me three milligrams of adrenaline and charge the defibrillator to one hundred; we're going to have go in quick with this." Doctor Malone said.

Administering the adrenaline he rubbed the paddles together and pressed them to the orange squares stuck to Robyn's chest, this had to work. Telling everyone to stand clear he shocked her.

Nothing happened.

Getting the machine charged to two hundred he shocked her again, there was still nothing. Swearing, he shocked her again.

Still nothing.

Charging the machine to three hundred he tried again, after three times at three hundred he accepted defeat. He'd lost. She was gone. Disappointment filling him and the bitter gnaw of guilt eating away at his insides he made a note of the time of the death. Sending away the crash trolley he disconnected the life support machine from Robyn, picked up his clipboard and left the room. For his own piece of mind he ignored the sad eyes that followed him from the room.

His face crumpled with sadness Kit walked slowly over to Robyn. She looked so peaceful, so serene. He expected her to wake up any minute and laugh at him for being so foolish, the bitter reality of it was that she was gone. It would never happen. Needing to be beside her he climbed onto her bed and lay next to her stroking her cooling cheek.

Not knowing whether it was an illusion brought on by grief or whether it was really happening he could have sworn he felt a shallow exhalation of breath against his wrist. Wanting to confirm what his mind told him he'd felt he placed his cheek near Robyn's mouth. Joy and hope reawakened within him as he felt her breath gently touching his cheek.

"Doc! Doc! You've got to get in here!" Kit shouted with rising excitement.

Doctor Malone came charging into the room. Feeling Robyn's neck he felt a pulse and instantly went to work. He switched all of the monitors back on and saw that she was coming back steadily. When she started to gag he called for a nurse and removed the tube from Robyn's throat that had connected her to the life support machine. He watched with confident happiness as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

She was back. She'd made it. The only thing she had returned without was her childlike innocence.

Several hours later Kit was sitting beside Robyn on the bed, both were extremely happy for their own reasons. Kit had his fiancée back and Robyn had survived an ordeal that she would never speak of. No one would believe her if she told them.

After all, it had all been in her mind.


End file.
